


This Is Us

by shippingtriggers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AFF, Boyfriends, Consensual Underage Sex, High School, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, theres2minversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingtriggers/pseuds/shippingtriggers
Summary: Childhood sweethearts Pliroy!!!!
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	This Is Us

**Author's Note:**

> I’m obsessed with Jean-Jacques and Yuri! My otp forever! I’ve got a bunch of one shots I’ll be sharing with y’all. There’s just not enough Pliroy on Ao3 and that’s just a crime against humanity!
> 
> All mistakes are my own!

He was five when they met. On the first day of School. 

“Come on, Yuri. Momma has to go to work. You’re going to make a lot of friends.” 

“No! I don’t want to go!” The five year old cried, hugging his mother’s leg. He didn’t want to make friends. The five year old started crying louder and his mother got nasty looks from other parents. 

Elena Plisetsky, Yuri’s Mother didn’t care about them she needed to get her son in school and rush to her job. She simply doesn’t have time for this.

Dragging the crying boy with her she walked towards his assigned class. The teacher grimaced but quickly wiped the look away.

“Mama!” 

The woman turned to find another woman in the same situation. Her son was on the floor, wailing. Suddenly, she was grateful Yuri wasn’t being extra like that.

“Jean-Jacques Leroy, stop this now!” The woman ordered but that made him cry even louder.

Yuri was surprised at the boy on the floor crying his lungs out like that hell all the other kids were. They all stopped to watch the drama. 

“I swear he’s not always like this...I…” The poor woman looked like she’s about to throw herself on the ground and cry with her son.

Mrs.Plisetsky looked down at her son and was surprised to see him not crying. She felt sorry for the other woman but kind grateful that this has stopped Yuri from crying and gluing himself to her.

“Ma’am, he will be fine.” The teacher was assuring the woman because the bell ring and the other classes have already left.

“First day is always hard. But he will be just fine once you leave.”

She looked unsure. “Maybe we can try tomo—it might be easier.”

“It will be harder and he might think to pull the same trick tomorrow to go home.” The teacher explained.

It took a few minutes but the woman was convinced and stepped away from her crying kid.

“Maman! Don’t leave me!” The boy shouted.

“It’s okay, JJ. Mommy will be back for you. I love you.” She waved.

Even as he cried the boy was hauled into class. Mrs. Plisetsky looked over at her and saw the woman crying too.

Emotional much, she thought as she handed her a tissue. 

“Thank you...I’m sorry, it’s just not how I pictured his first day of school.” She chuckled, wiping the tears away.

“First drop off is always hard. My sister’s eldest was a nightmare but he wouldn’t even kiss her goodbye today.” Ms. Plisetsky said. Walking beside the other woman when the school gates closed.

“He’s my first...I've been with him since he was born. He was supposed to start last year but I just couldn’t.” The woman explained.

She stopped and turned to face the other woman.

“Nathalie Leroy.” She introduced herself. 

“Elena Plisetsky. Let’s hope for a better second day.”

Both ladies laughed and continued on their way.

*  
He was still crying even after they were all seated down and everyone else has managed to forget that their parents left them in this place.

Yuri watched the other boy, silently. His chubby cheeks and swollen face reminds him of something he can’t remember . He didn’t know what to make of it. The boy looked a bit older than the rest of his classmates.

Yuri missed his mom too but it’s not like she’s gone forever. A shy person like Yuri never dared approach other kids.

Some can be very mean and he doesn’t like them. Still the five year old finds himself picking up coloring books and joining the crying boy.

The boy sniffing, he turned to look at him. Probably wondering why he was about to bother him but Yuri just smiled and handed him a blue crayon.

“It’s okay, your momma will be back. Let’s color!” The five year old said.

His smile reminded JJ of a kitten. JJ too didn’t know what to make of this but he wiped his tears and began coloring the goat.

The boys didn’t speak as they continued to color until it was reading time. They didn’t leave each other’s side for the rest of the day.

Their teacher—Mrs. Lee smiled and didn’t say anything. 

After school, the students gathered in line and waited for pick up. Jean-Jacques’s mother arrived first.

Jean-Jacques smiled and waved to his friend. “Bye Yuri!”

Yuri brightened up and waved back enthusiastically. “Bye JJ!”

*  
Second day is a lot easier. No crying and the boys run to each other and hug one another like they haven’t seen each other in forever. Yuri is tiny compared to the other students and JJ is too tall compared to the others but they liked that about each other. 

“Who is this JJ?” JJ’s mother asks.

“It’s Yuri, Mama! He’s my friend!”

“Friend, huh?” She asks. The boy nods and pulls Yuri closer.

“It’s nice to meet you, Yuri.” 

Two days later, Jean-Jacques and Yuri declared each other best friends. They find out that JJ is the eldest one in the classroom. He’s 6! While everyone else is only five! To a bunch of kindergarten that seemed like a big deal. Despite starting school a year late, JJ was smart and well spoken.

He was protective of Yuri. He didn’t like anyone missing with the other. Yuri mostly spoke Russian at home JJ wanted to learn it. He already spoke French and English.

Play dates, sleepovers and birthdays were spent together.

Their first big fight happened in fifth grade when a new Viktar Nikiforov transferred to their class and he immediately took a liking to Yuri.

It annoyed JJ that Viktor was stealing his best friend. It took two days for them to make up.

“Let’s never fight again!” Yuri said, hugging his best friend.

Jean-Jacques chuckled and hugged him tightly. “Okay, let’s never fight again.”

During fifth grade, they took an interest in dancing. JJ did like to dance too and even joined the dancing team with Yuri but he never had the passion for dancing like Yuri did.

He loved how passionate his best friend is about dancing. He supported him wholeheartedly.

Yuri loves ballet. He always took JJ’s breath away when he danced.

In 7th grade, JJ took up sports. He was great at basketball, football and any other he put his mind too. Yuri never missed a game. It was also the year everyone wondered if they were a couple.

“No! We’re best friends!” They would both shout numerous times.

“Why do they think we’re dating?” Yuri asked one afternoon.

They had been playing a game in JJ’s room, his mother and siblings were out. His father was working and didn’t want to be disturbed.

JJ turned to look at the younger. It didn’t bother him that people thought they were a couple. He’s always found Yuri extremely attractive with his blonde hair and scenery green eyes.

“Does it bother you?” He asked the younger. His heart for some reason was beating so fast. Yuri bit his bottom lip and thought for a moment.

“Not really. I just want to understand.”

JJ moved closer to his best friend and kissed him. The kiss took all of five seconds and Yuri was blessing fiercely. Looking everywhere except at JJ. 

“Did that bother you?” He asked, voice low and closer to Yuri than ever before.

“N-no…” Yuri whispers back.

JJ grinned. “You’re my best friend and I love you… I like you a lot Yuri.”

Yuri wasn’t expecting it but it didn’t surprise him either. Some of his other friends had pointed out how he’s dense for not noticing JJ’s romantic attraction towards him. But he never understood how someone as handsome as JJ would want him.

He didn’t have to think about it when the older man leaned over him and started kissing him hard. Stealing his breath away.

Their relationship didn’t surprise their parents or friends. They didn’t dare bully them either.

Middle school came and went and before they knew they were starting high school. High school obviously was different and even more challenging than ever.

They almost broke up one time. But they worked it all out and they’ve been stronger than ever.

Freshman year, Yuri is fifteen and JJ is sixteen. They both hope to survive these four years so they can start with their real lives.

🏫 

"We're going to get caught!" 

"We will if you keep shouting...Come on, Yuri we don't have too much time." He whispered, kissing his cheek.

"You sure no one is here?" He asked, looking around.

"I swear...come baby." He smiled, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

He took a moment and looked at the handsome dark haired boy with the big puppy eyes.

“Well ... he pushed him against abruptly and gently caressed his clothed abs, a gentle smile curving his mouth as he got down on his knees. He helped him with his belt until his pants dropped to his knees. He smiled then repeated her movement of teasing is bulge.

He leaned in and ran his tongue around his clothed cock, and started pulling his Calvin Klein briefs down.

"Yuri...Stop teasing, baby" he groaned, getting frustrated with his teasing.

"Patient, Jean" he murmur, closing his fist around his cock-shaft and begin pumping slowly.

"Shit" He groaned, closing his eyes and took a deep breath.

"So...sensitive JJ" He teased. He was slowly losing his patience.

He gathered Yuri’s hair and wrapped the locks around his palm so he could see his face. “That's better. Go ahead, kitten.” 

Mouth opened slightly, he lowered his head. He waited until his breath bathed the head of his cock before tugging on his. He growled, and his cock jerked. “Suck. Don't lick.” He ordered.

Slowly, Yuri eased back, running his tongue along the underside of his erection. He started bobbing his head back and forth, sucking.

"That's it...Kittten...Fuck!" he moaned as he begin slowly fucking his mouth. 

They both knew it wouldn't take long since they don't have much time.

Yuri moaned loudly from the full feeling, loving how JJ’s thick cock stretched his throat.

JJ moaned with him. "Oh my god that feels so good,"

"I'm gonna cum, please..." he moaned, tagging his hair.

He moaned as he watched Yuri continue to take his cock into his mouth and stroke it, covering his whole length as he pumped. He stroked him with his tongue, swirling it around the head of his dick as it pulsed.

JJ moaned again, his hands gently in his hair. His legs were giving out from the feeling, and he had to brace himself against the wall. Yuri looked up at him once before pushing hard at his cock, gagging himself on it again. JJ cried out as he held himself there until he pulled back to breathe.

"Fuck, that feels so good," he moaned, still watching the younger play with his cock. He could feel his orgasm swelling in his balls even before he took them both in his mouth and sucked, caressing them with his soft tongue.

" Just like that, kitten" he moaned.

Yuri stroked and sucked his cock, alternating between sucking and licking his balls as well. As he got close, JJ looked down at him, his eyes glazed with his impending orgasm.

"When I cum, will you deep throat me? Please?" he pleaded.

Yuri nodded and pushed his cock down his throat to prove his promise would be kept. He pumped his cock in and out of his mouth sucking hard as JJ’s moans got louder and louder.

JJ groaned loudly. "I'm gonna cum, keep it just like that, I'm gonna cum!"

As he shouted that he was cumming, Yuri shoved his dick as far down his throat as far as he could, gagging as JJ’s cum filled his mouth so fast he couldn't swallow it all and it dribbled out his mouth and onto his shirt. He sucked him as his cock became sensitive and his orgasm ebbed. Slowly, he slowed down and helped support his weight until he caught his breath.

"How'd that feel baby?" He asked.

Between heavy breaths, JJ answered, "That was amazing. I fucking love you, Yuri"

He pulled him up and passionately kissed his boyfriend, JJ could taste himself on his lips. He moaned softly, tenderly he placed his hand on his head and glided the older to him. 

"Yo,Leroy, Coach is looking for you!" Someone shouted.

Yuri quickly pulled away from his boyfriend.The older chuckled and started getting dressed.

"You said no one would find us!" He smacked his chest.

“He doesn’t know you here, Yuri.” JJ grinned.

“I hate you!” 

“You love me.” 

Yuri chuckled. He does love this idiot.


End file.
